The encroachment of human habitation on heretofore rural areas has exacerbated existing problems of pest control. In recent years suburban backyards and public green spaces have been invaded by exploding deer populations and fowl who take up residence on ponds and in public areas near water fouling the surface or surrounding land area. Insect pests and rodents are also becoming more prevalent in suburban, urban and rural areas. Further, with the changes in climate and the expanding human habitation into rural areas livestock and household pets have become increased targets for predators.
Synthetic and often toxic chemical control means have long been used to manage pest and animal movement and populations. However, with increasing public awareness of health issues regarding the impact on humans and the environment exposed to such chemical compounds, much effort has been expended in the identification of more benign and natural control measures.
To this end, legislative steps have been taken to categorize certain natural compounds as safe for use and hence exempt from certain government regulations. Such active ingredients qualifying for Federal Insecticide, Fungicide, and Rodenticide Act (FIFRA) exemption include castor oil (U.S.P. or equivalent), linseed oil, cedar oil, malic acid, cinnamon and cinnamon oil, mint and mint oil, citric acid, peppermint and peppermint oil, citronella and citronella oil, 2-Phenethyl propionate (2-phenylethyl propionate), cloves and clove oil, potassium sorbate, corn gluten meal, putrescent whole egg solids, corn oil, rosemary and rosemary oil, cottonseed oil, sesame (includes ground sesame plant) and sesame oil, dried blood, sodium chloride (common salt), eugenol, sodium lauryl sulfate, garlic and garlic oil, soybean oil, geraniol, thyme and thyme oil, geranium oil, white pepper, sodium lauryl sulfate, zinc metal strips (consisting solely of zinc metal and impurities) and lemongrass oil.
Despite the strong incentive to develop natural and safe pesticides and animal repellents, there remains a long-felt need for compositions that are as effective (or more effective) than the chemical toxins currently in use to mitigate the economic and health impact of pests on humans.